


Happy Heaven

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 225Parings: chuck x reader, angels x Mom!ReaderWarnings:  fluff, Mom!ReaderA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Happy Heaven

"Momma momma!" Michaels little voice rang through heaven.   
Chuckling softly you cradled Lucifer and went to find your eldest.  
"What is it Michael?"   
"Can I hold him? Can I hold Luci now momma?"  
“What do you say Michael?” Chuck says picking up his son  
“Can i hold Luci please?”  
“Of course sweetie go sit down.” You smile at your mate and son.  
Chuck sets him down and he scampers to go sit, looking up with big blue eyes.  
“Cradle your arms son like mom showed you.” Chuck kneels by him as you set Lucifer in Michael’s arms.  
You smile watching them. Michael was always so eager to hold his baby brother.  
**  
“Mommy!” Gabriel yelled running to you.  
“Yes Gabe?”  
“Luci pushed me off a cloud.” He pouts.  
“Lucifer you know better”  
“What? How’s he supposed to learn to fly?”  
“By patiently teaching him.”  
“Dad was there he wouldn’t let him get hurt.”  
You rolled your eyes, “Go play boys I’ll speak with your father.”  
“Yes momma.” They run off.  
“Chuck Gabriel could have been hurt.”  
“(Y/N) you worry too much he’s fine.”  
“I’m their mother of course I worry.”  
He just chuckled kissing your head.  
**  
Your oldest children were grown and helping now with all their younger siblings. You were happy as were they all and you wouldn’t ever change your happy heaven.


End file.
